Fragile Secrets
by MonochromeSky16
Summary: A high school student named Miyuki struggles to keep her pokemon hidden from society, due to the fact that it's illegal to own a pokemon until the age of eighteen but what happens when she encounters legendary pokemon that are being hunted down by an organization that call themselves Team Plasma? NxOC and other shippings included.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys, this is my very first pokemon fan-fiction that I'm writing with drawinginblank, We've seen so many great stories so I guess it inspired us to write one. Anyway this is pretty much an NXOC fanfiction but I also included the other characters from Black and White and the characters from the pokemon manga as well. ****Anyway I would love to hear what y'all think, so please review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don not own pokemon in any way but I do own my oc's.**

* * *

It was a hot, June day when N decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. He just moved from Johto not so long ago, so he wasn't familiar around here. In fact he was lost and if not only being lost was bad enough; he was also dealing with the heat. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he rubbed it off with his arm.

N decided that he would go up to the next house and ask for something to drink, not to mention directions and silently praying that an old man who owns a van wouldn't answer the door

Miyuki's Pov

I was sitting on my couch watching Tosh.o. It's been two weeks since I got out for summer break but I mostly hung out at my house since my mother constantly has to work, I do get to hang out with my friends but unfortunately I haven't seen them as often. I sipped my lemonade I had just made moments ago and laughed at a joke that Daniel Tosh made. Then I heard someone ring the doorbell,

Who could possibly be at my house? I asked myself. Maybe it was my Mom, maybe she didn't work overtime today. So I rushed to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hey-"I greeted but I stopped short. It wasn't Mom; in fact I had no idea who this person was. A guy who seemed to be my age stood in front of me. He had long green hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes was a beautiful shade of gray, I even considered them majestic. He was beautiful.

"Who…are you?" I asked, confused about this situation.

"I know this might sound odd, but I just moved here so I'm kind of lost and its pretty hot so I was wondering if you could give me something to drink." I hesitated before I said, "Sure. I guess. Please come in. You can have a seat on my couch and I'll go get you a glass of lemonade". He replied with a thank you and did just as I said. I then walked into the kitchen and blindly began to fix my hair.

A guy is in my house right now! A cute guy too. Oh I must look so stupid, I silently worried.

"Oh I love Tosh.o! I always watched back in Johto", the guy said. I quickly got a glass, poured him some lemonade and threw a couple of ice cubes in it.

"Your from Johto? But isn't that region far away from Unova?" I asked him as I handed him the glass.

He turned to me and smiled, I really liked his smile. It made me feel happy. "Yeah I'm from Johto, my Mom and I moved there after she had me" he explained. "Oh" I said as I blushed. He then took a sip of lemonade but he quickly spat it out.

"Oh my Arceus, this is terrible! Who made this awful stuff!" he blurted out. "Me." I said quietly, I felt like I was about to cry. Not because he hated my lemonade with a passion but because he's only been here for five minutes and I already screwed up.

"Wait, d-don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't mean it. See? I love it look!" He took a huge gulp of the lemonade and made a disgusted face.

"Okay I don't like it but please don't cry!" I then felt his arms embracing me in a hug and whispered in my ear "Please don't cry"

I felt so embarrassed. "No its okay, I can just get a little touchy sometimes." I managed to say. He let go of my and smiled.

"Good! I'm glad your fine now and by the way my name is N. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier" N? A rather odd name but I just smiled. "Well its nice to meet you, my name is Miyuki."

"Hey N, would you like something else to drink, I have soda and some tea too" I asked. "No thank you, I'm fine but Thanks anyway" N said in a kind tone

"Well okay, but fell free to change your mind" I took a seat beside him on the couch and tried to start a conversation.

"So…how long has it been since you've gotten here?" I asked rather shyly. "I've been here since yesterday morning. We traveled by plane, but it still took awhile to finally arrive here." He replied.

"I'm guessing that your not quite used to being in a new place yet, I haven't been in your shoes but trust me when I say that your get used to this place in no time." I said, smiling softly at him.

"Thank you, I know it will take some time adjusting, but I'll manage" a blush crept on his face before speaking again. I found his reaction to be funny yet cute. "And like I told you before, I'm pretty lost, heck I don't even know the way back to my house" N admitted, trying to avoid eye contact with me due to embarrassment.

I giggled at him," There's no reason to be embarrassed; you're the new guy so it would be natural to get in situations like this. I could walk you home; I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand. Just tell me your address and I'll get you there!" I said with confidence.

So N told me his address and I immediately knew where to go. The walk to his house took around forty minutes, which might have been the most informative forty minutes of my short life. N told me about how his father abandoned his mother when he found out she was pregnant. Even though they had been high school lovers and they were in their freshman year of college. Her parents refused to let her come back to their home so she could raise her child so she had to decide where she was going to go. She choose Johto. By the time we were finished with our conversation we finally arrived at his house.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked. I nodded my head sure and he invited me in. As soon as I walked through the door I smelled a strong scent of authentic food.

"N-chi babe! Is that you? Just in time!" A woman, I assumed his mom was the one calling out to him. This time he was blushing. I started to giggle uncontrollably. He motioned me to follow into the kitchen." yes Mom and someone-"

"D'aww! It's your second day here and you're already bringing home pretty girls! Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked his Mom." Sure, I'd love too" I replied.

N led me towards the dining room and slid open my chair for me." Oh, thank you N" I said. He was such a gentleman." Your quite welcome," he said giving me a soft smile." One second, let me go help my mom set the table" N said. "Thank you N-chi" cried out his Mom while they set the table. As I waited I looked around the room. His house looks so different then my homey house. Instead of the furniture saying "Sit on my I'm comfy!" they said "Don't sit on me I'm expensive!" I tried to adjust myself in the chair but couldn't.

Soon they began to bring in the food and I was quire surprised, it was Japanese food!

"Oh my favorite, it looks so good! How did you learn how to make this Miss-" I stopped short. I had no idea what her last name was. "Cassidy, just call me Cassidy please" she said, giving a warm smile." And a friend back in Johto taught me how to cook. So this is pure Japanese food, not the watered down kind you get at the mall"

Cassidy and N finished leading loaded the table with food, then N sat right across from me and Cassidy to my left.

"Well don't just stare at it! Dig in!" Cassidy announced. We all started scraping food onto our plates. Then Cassidy and N waited for me to take a bite and give a review.

"Mmm delicious! This is so good! Can I eat here everyday?" I joked after I took a huge bite of my noodles. "Well I'm really glad you liked it!" Cassidy said. She took a big mouthful of it herself and while chewing she asked me, "So Miyuki, where do you go to school?"

"I attend Nuvema High School, it's not far from here and its pretty big but-"

"Oh my gosh! My N-chi is going there too! Babe did you hear that? You too will be in school together! Maybe you two can sit at lunch together!" N just replied with a nod and tried to hide his blushing face.

"So N, what grade will you be in?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "I'll be a junior this year, how about you?" he asked. I smiled when I heard his response "I'll be a junior too!" I said way too excited." Great! I'm glad that I'll know someone there," he replied returning the smile. We spent the rest of the time in a conversation as we ate.


	2. Chapter 2

After we were finished with lunch I took my leave, I would have been there longer, but I had to check on my Pokèmon. It's already been two days since I've seem them. It makes me sad that they cannot be outside until I'm eighteen. I signed in frustration as I walked to my next destination, the Numeva Forest. It only takes around thirteen minutes to get there from my house, so I don't mind walking

I finally made it to the forest, but I was just a couple of feet in it, I looked around my surroundings, making sure that nobody was nearby. I was quite sure no one was around except the wild Pokèmon roaming around the forest that consists of Pidoves, Purrlions, Lillipups, Deerlings, Bunearys and more. I sighed in relief and continued to go further into the forest. But as I was walking I felt as if something was following me. So I quickly turned to my back and found nothing. I felt a little silly, then shrugged off the feeling and proceeded to walk.

I took my time walking on the fresh grass and listened to the calls of the wild Pokèmon. I was getting fairly close to the hideout when I heard footsteps from behind. Damn I've been caught, I cursed in my head. I hesitated before turning around to see the person who appeared to be right behind me, but there was no one in sight.

I feared my imagination was getting the best of me until I turned back to a girl standing directly in front of me; inches apart. She appeared to be the same height as me. With crimson red hair and her eyes were gold. She gave me a child-like smile and waved hello to me.

"Hello," I managed to say to the girl. I was still in shock by her way of appearing. She took a step back and pointed towards me. I assume she was asking for me name. "Do you want to know my name?" She grinned and nodded her head yes. I hesitated before saying,

"My name is Miyuki…how about you?" I asked. Her smile faded into a frown and she softly shook her head no. "Can you speak miss?" I asked curiously. She shook her head no once again. "I see, well that's okay, silence does speak louder than words." She smiled and took a bow, signaling a thank you. I then felt the wind move stands of my hair to my face so I took a moment to put it back in place, I then turned my attention back to the girl, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did you go?" I called as I searched around me. But received no response. I start searching behind trees and calling out some more but she was nowhere to be found. I eventually gave up and proceeded to my destination, still carrying the bell.

Red's POV

"Legendary Pokèmon! Here? What I would give to see them!" I cheered. "Red don't get ahead of yourself, it's only a rumor." Green pointed out.

Damnit Green, I wish you wouldn't rain on my parade. "Come on Green, I don't think someone made this up for the hell of it! Think about it Green, we might have a chance to battle them, or even better, catch them!" I objected. Green sighed.

"I understand where you are coming from but we need to make sure this is accurate-" "Pika Pika."

Green was interrupted my Pikachu, who was looking at the door. I assumed he was notifying that someone was at the door. Not even a beat later I heard a rushed knocking at the door. I felt tense thinking that someone may have discovered us. Then familiar voice followed which made me relax.

"Hello? It's me, Miyuki," she announced. "Give me a second Miyuki." I say as I made my way to the door. I am actually glad someone else was here. Maybe she'd even heard about the rumors.

"Honestly I wish Miyuki would notify us about her coming here. This is the third time this month that she's done this." Green said to himself. I rolled my eyes and begin to open the door.

Miyuki's POV

As usual, Red gave me a greeting as he opened the door. "Oh Lexi, it is always nice to see you." Then he motioned me to come in.

"Hey Red, sorry about my unexpected visit." I said as I walked in. "Ah so you know about your indecencies!" Cried out Green. I don't even take this to offense. This is almost expected with Green when he is down.

"Oh hush Green!" Red commanded, then turned back to me and said, "You are just fine Miyuki. Like I said, it is always a pleasure to see you. Don't mind Green over there, he's been a constant downer all day."

"That may be because Blue's gone for vacation." I whispered to Red. "Miyuki I heard exactly what you said, and that is NOT the reason why!" Green hesitated with a blush. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Anyway, have you heard of the rumors around town Miyuki?" Green asked.

"No, I haven't...Wait! Are there rumors about us? Has someone spotted our hideout and our Pokèmon? I gasped. Maybe that girl from before was a spy trying to confirm whether or not our secret was true!

"No Miyuki. The rumor is noting about us. However it is important that you know." Green said. I was relieved about that. "So…what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Red and I have heard people talking about sightings of two legendary Pokèmon roaming the town. Unfortunately, people who have seen them were unable to identify them. They've been seen flying in the sky but they were too fast." Green explained.

Legendary Pokèmon!? Why would Pokèmon like that be in Nuvema Town? Legendary Pokèmon usually have a specific area they nest at. I've been interested in Pokèmon mythology. Since I was little so I know a good amount of information provided by all the books I've read. A Pokèmon Lugia lives in the Whirl Islands and protects its home by creating whirlpools around them. There are three Pokèmon that are native to Sinnoh, they are said to reside deep underneath lakes. But maybe some there are some Legendary Pokèmon I haven't heard about roam around regions.

"Hey Miyukii, you believe in this don't you?" Red asked. "I'm not quite sure, half of me believes it, but the other half is rejecting it." I said.

"At least you are not being totally doubtful like Green is! Hey, could you try asking people about the sightings? It would be a good step with proving Green wrong." Red said. I had nothing planned tomorrow, so I didn't see a problem doing this.

"Yeah I'll give it a shot; I'll try to gather information at the Town Square tomorrow. I'll try going in the afternoon since it's busy at that time." I agreed. After we discuss the rest of our plans, we finally came to an agreement, we would gather as much information as we could and meet back at the hideout a week from now.

Once we settled everything, Red and Green went to the battle room to train. Meanwhile, I went to a small room that held my Pokèmon. Our hideout was once a battle arena that was used for rookie trainers, this place was to give beginners more experience and training. But it was abandoned then years ago when the law was made, banning people from becoming trainers or even owning Pokèmon until the legal age of eighteen. We've used this place since we were twelve, and we've managed to keep it a secret ever since.

I opened the door and was quickly greeted by my Samurott who I've named Neptune. He nuzzled my shoulder and began to lick the side of my face. I laughed and put my arms gently around his neck. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long Neptune! I've really missed you!" I was then surrounded by my other Pokèmon. Ampharos (Percy), Ninetails (Aurora) and my Lilligant (Lily). They all welcomed me back. "I'm happy to see you all too!" I cheered.

I had spent around two hours with my Pokèmon. Playing with them, grooming then and feeding them. But I had to leave with Red, it was almost nine and I had to be home before my Mom. While we got ready to leave, I switched Zero (Umbreon) out for Lilli and switched Pikachu for his Espeon.

It only took a total ten minutes for Red to drop me off. I was relieved that my Mom wasn't home yet. "Farewell!" Red shouted out his window as he pulled out my driveway.

As soon as I got into my house, I headed upstairs to my room and feel into my bed. I felt exhausted, a lot has happened today. The cute guy moving into my neighborhood, the disappearing quiet girl, and Legendary Pokèmon. My mind was through all these topics. Questions constantly stirred up in my head. I decided to give it a break as my head began to hurt. I slowly drift on into the night, egger to see what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Mom, be careful on the road, okay?" I waved It was almost three in the afternoon and I was still planning on going out into town but I had to wait until my Mom left.

She gave me a caring smile and opened the door. "Don't worry sweetie I will, have a good day and make sure you do your chores." She bid farewell and went outside closing the door behind her. I patiently waited for a moment until I finally heard her car leave our driveway and ride down the street. I then made my way outside, locking the door behind me. Since I didn't have a car yet the only transportation that is available to me is my bicycle, it was painted in teal, my favorite color. I got on and adjusted myself before heading out. As I rode my face met with the wind, it felt pleasant but I wish I could say the same with my hair. I know I might sound like one of those whiny, preppy high school girls but I can't stand it when my hair is messed up,

After twenty minutes of pedaling I had finally arrived at town square, I felt pretty sweaty and instantly wiped it off then I attempted to straiten up my hair.

Numeva's Town square was rather big, but I knew where everything was by heart. The area consisted of department stores that sell a big varity of items such as clothes, electronics, and other wants and needs that the residents buy. There was also a few resturants and a café that was in the process of being built. And for the local and passerby trainers we have a pokemon center and a poke mart.

My first option was the pokemon center, the latest gossip is spread here by the trainers that stop by here. I placed my bicycle beside the pink building and went inside, once I took my first steps inside I was greeted by one of the center's employees.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to our center, were pretty busy with treating trainer's pokemon, but why don't you take a seat." She greeted.

"Don't worry, I'm not a trainer. The reason I'm here is to hang out." I said to the pink haired girl. "Oh, well then please enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to ask for anything, okay?" I smiled and thanked her before making my way to the tables, which was occupied by waited trainers. I took a moment to find an empty spot until my eyes caught sight on a table in the back that was occupied by a single trainer. It was a girl who had giant hair and dark skin, her attention was focused on her Fraxure that sat on the floor stuffing its face with poffins, and I could see a sleeping Deino on her lap. I walked over to her and took a seat across from her, she didn't acknowledge my presence and instead she was stoking Deino's black fur.

I was about to try to get her attention but I felt something tugging at my jeans, I looked down to see the Fraxure, I smiled down at the dragon and gave him a pat on the head, then I turned my attention to the nearby trainers, trying to eavesdrop but I couldn't listen to a single conversation, it wasn't that I couldn't hear them, there was simply too much talking going on at once. Maybe getting into other people's business wasn't the greatest idea.

I jumped in surprise when I felt something pushing up against my leg, I wasn't as surprised when I saw who the culprit was. It was the Fraxure again, and he seemed to be upset for some reason. Fraxure lifted his arm, pointing to the bowl that was full of poffins just moments ago but now it was completely empty. He was asking me to offer him more food.

"Fraxure leave that girl alone, just because I won't give you anymore food doesn't mean you can talk others into giving you what you want." The girl lectured from the opposite side of the table, fraxure gave us both a sulky face, trying to make us give in to his wants but the girl glared back at her pokemon, it wasn't until a short moment later that fraxure finally surrendered and slowly walked behind its trainer, hiding himself from us

We both giggled to Fraxure's reaction, gaining a growl from the frustrated pokemon. Once we settled down the girl introduced herself. "I'm really sorry about my Fraxure, he's known for being really needy. Anyway I'm Iris, I'm a trainer but my team consists of dragon types" she introduced. I felt confused, no offense but Iris looks like she's thirteen, there's no way that she can be a trainer without the law keeping aan eye on her.

"Well I'm Miyuki, it's nice to meet you" I greeted to Iris. "So Miyuki are you a trainer too or are you a local resident?" Iris asked.

"I'm just a resident of this town, but I'm not the legal age to be qualified to be a trainer yet." I admitted.

Iris sighed in annoyance "It's because of that ridiculous law." She breathed and took a small sip of her soda. "I'm sorry; I just have a deep hatred for that law. No matter where I go I see young people who are impacted by it in some way. But I guess complaining about it isn't going to change anything. Um let's change the subject okay? I'm come from the Village of Dragons, I'm here because of the two rare pokemon that are rumored to have appeared here" Iris explained, taking another sip of her drink.

"Well it's true that the locals here have been gossiping about it but I'm not fully convinced that its true-"

"It IS true; even I have caught a glimpse of them during my stay here. They were flying across the sky at a tremendous speed, and so far I know what they look like, one was red and the other was blue" Iris said, defending the rumors.

"Was there other features you noticed?" I asked curiously, It made me happy that someone actually knew something about the legendary pokemon

Iris took a moment to think about her answer. "Well…I think that these pokemon might be dragon type and after I know that these pokemon are not native to Unova after I took the time to research Unova's legendary pokemon." Iris finally said.

"Thank you for the information Iris, this was a great help since my friends and I are trying to find out more about this rumor." I smiled. She smiled back at me. "Well I'm glad that I could help you" Iris said. So we spent the next hour talking and cutting up before I finally left to go home. I figured that the information Iris gave me was more than enough.

As soon as I stepped out of the pokemon center and took a few steps away from the pink building I stopped in my tracts when I heard an oddly familiar voice called out my name from behind. I turned to the direction that the voice was coming from, it was N.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

**I'm really happy that people actually like this story and I want to give a shoutout to Poke-lover88, your review really made my day and inspired me to finish this chapter as soon as I could :3 Anyway due to exams the next chapter won't be uploaded until late next week.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own pokemon only my oc's.**

* * *

"N!" I said a little too excited, I greeted him with a smile once he approached me. "What a coincidence seeing you here, I'm guessing that you like to come here often right?" N said, smiling back at me. "I don't come here that often so it is a coincidence; you haven't been stalking me, have you?" I teased. N chuckled for a short moment, causing me to smile at his reaction.

"I assure you that I'm not, Miyuki." He replied. "Good! I was afraid that I might have to get a restraining order on you!" I joked. "But anyway, how have you been? What do you think about Nuvema town so far?" I asked, trying to be a good conversation starter.

"So far I really like this town, but it's quite different from the city I used to live at." N explained

"Well I'm glad you like it here, and take your time adjusting to the town, okay-"I stopped short when I turned my attention behind N, I saw a shady character cautiously talking to my bike, he took a quick moment to make sure nobody was paying any attention to him but when his eyes caught sight of mine he panicked and quickly took off with my bike.

"Hey you thug!" I yelled." Get your ass back here with my bike, it's the only transportation I have!" I raged in anger, I was about to give chase to the thief but I was stopped by N, his hand was on my shoulder, his touch caused me to blush.

"Miyuki calm down. Just wait here, I'll get your bike back." He said, his voice was calming to me, usually when I'm told to calm down or control my emotions it never helps but hearing N's soothing voice did. I nodded as a signal that I understood." Don't worry, I'll be back soon." And with that I watched as N proceeded to give chase to the thief.

I did exactly what N told me and waited for his return. I sat against the pink building and worried to myself; I hope that N didn't get hurt because of me. Ten minutes passed by but it felt like forever to me. I heard footsteps coming in my direction, I just assumed that it was someone else passing by so I didn't bother to look up until I heard N's voice.

"Miyuki?" he said, grabbing my attention, I looked up at him, he was completely fine, their wasn't a scratch on him, I signed in relief and to make things better he had my bicycle too. I stood up and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you so much N!" I squealed in happiness, I immediately felt N's body tense up, I guess I kind of surprised him with my hug. I let go of him and felt my cheeks turn red, embarassed of what I just did.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have a habit of hugging my friends and I guess I got too carried away." I said, embarrassed of my action.

"Please don't apologize Miyuki, it's quite alright, you were just showing me your gratitude, I just took it by surprise, that's all." He said rather nervously, he then moved the bike to my direction. "Anyway here's your bike back" I smiled and received my bike, positioning it to my side and holding the handles to prevent it from falling.

"This bike means a lot to me, it was a gift from my uncle, that's the reason why I freaked out earlier" I explained. "Not to mention that it's your only way to get home, if I'm not mistaken" N pointed out, I suddenly remembered how I blurted out that piece of information when my bicycle was stolen, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Well I don't have a car yet…so until then I'll have to use my bike." I admitted "I see well that explains it. It's okay Miyuki I'm sure you'll get a car soon, you know I could drive you home if you want." N offered

"I'd like that but are you sure it's alright, I'm not getting in the way of anything, I'm I?" I asked.

"It's perfectly fine; you're not getting in the way at all, actually it will be nice to have some company, I'll just have to do one more errand to do but it won't take long" I smiled. But I worried about my bike. Would it fit in his car? What kind of car did he have anyway?

"And don't worry about your bicycle; you can just put it in the back of my car." He said. "Okay, thanks" I said. We then began walking alongside each other, first we went to his car to put my bicycle up and then we headed to the nearby stores.

The first store we went to was a music store; it was one of the big stored too. It consisted of all kinds of instruments, all kinds of guitars filled half of the walls in the main room, the rest of the room consisted of speakers, drum sets, CD's and a row of music books. There were other rooms that held certain instruments such as, pianos, bass, and dj sets.

I followed N to the cashier, who reminded me of Bon Jovi, mostly because of his hair. He also had brown eyes, facial hair and his job uniform consisted of a dark blue shirt and black pants which looked a little baggy on him

"Welcome to Guitar Center! Would you two like any help with anything?" He asked in the usual nice tone that most employees use.

"I'm here to pick up the violin I ordered yesterday" N said formally. The violin? I've heard that it's a little difficult learning how to play it. I've always wanted to play the violin but I never really got around to it mainly because I was already learning the piano and getting lessons.

"Alright, may I ask what your name is?" The cashier asked. "It's N, N Harmonia." N answered. The cashier smiled at us before speaking. "Well Mr. Harmonia, I'm glad to tell you that the violin you ordered is in the back and the supplies for it are with it too. I shall return in a moment to get it." The cashier left leaving N and I alone. I felt a little nervous, I was never good at being a conversation starter but I didn't want us to wait in silence. That would just be awkward.

"So…how long have you been playing the violin?" I asked him. How long have you played the violin?! Idiot, what if he's just starting it? I thought to myself.

"It's been awhile, if my memory is correct, I've been playing it since I was ten" He replied with a smile. I was relieved that my assumption was right. "Do you play any instruments?" N asked. "I did play the piano, my uncle taught me and I usually practiced it on a weekly basis but I haven't played it in a while. "I explained to him.

"Well I would love to hear you play it someday" N said. "I wish I could but I don't own a piano." I admitted to him. "Well then you can you my mom's piano, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Before I could reply I was interrupted by the cashier who had returned with N's violin. The violin caught my eye, it looked quite elegant. N paid for the instrument and thanked the cashier before we made our way out of the store.

"Have a nice day! I hope you lovebirds come back soon!" The cashier announced seconds before the automatic door closed. I felt my face go red by his assumption but I wasn't the only one. I glanced up at N, who was blushing as well. We were silent aas we walked down the sidewalk until I took action to break the silence.

"Hey N. Where are we heading to now?" I asked. N adjusted his hat and turned to me. "I'm done with my errands now, so why don't we go get something to eat?" As soon as he mentioned food, I remembered that I haven't eaten since early this morning.

"Well, I don't have any money on me" I admitted to him, I felt so stupid. If I was coming to town square then I should've brung at least a little bit of cash.

"That's okay, I'll pay for you" As soon as he said this, I felt guilty. I can't stand it when other people waste their money on me, especially if my friends do it. "No, it's okay. You really don't have to do that" I blurted out.

"Sorry Miyuki, but my mind is made up, you can't talk me out of it" N teased, with a rather smug smile on his face. "Well okay, but I'll pay you back I swear-"I stopped short when N shushed me. "There's no need to Miyuki, it's not going to kill me if I spend some money on you" I guess I had no other choice. "Okay fine, you got me convinced" I said.

"Good! Now where would you like to eat at?" Oh no! I'm not going to let him pay for me and choose the restaurant. I think that N is trying to kill me with kindness.

"I'm not choosing. You're already paying for me so you're choosing!" I stated. N chuckled at my reaction. "Alright then. How about Wendy's?" He suggested, making sure that I was okay with his decision. "Sure, that would be good" I said.

"So can you tell me how to get there?" N asked as he opened the car door for me. "Oh, uh directions well…" I trailed off as we both hoped into the vehicle. "Its just that I only have the directions to town square" He said nodding to the mapquest instructions. "And the music store was close by so that wasn't too hard. But I still don't know where many places are. Do you know?" He asked.

"Yes, but..uh..I..I'm just not good with instructions but I'll try" I said smiling. N pulled out of the driveway and steered his car so that it met the intersection. "Um.I..you take a left." N laughed as he steered his car left. What is wrong with me? I know where it is but I began to doubt myself. I will try again.

"Okay now take a right at the next light or uh..I think. No right is right. Yes take a right." I couldn't believe myself. All I had to do was to simply tell him to take a right. I had one job. N let out a hysterical laugh. Well I'm glad someone was enjoying this.

N and I pulled up at Wendy's and we walked up to the door. "Get whatever you like" He said smiling at me. I couldn't do that. I will get something small. He doesn't need to waste money on me.

We made our way up to the counter to take our order and to my surprise, my best friend Bianca was at the counter. She looked so silly with that Wendy's hat on her big blonde hair but the red outfit really brought out her skin.

"Miyuki!" Bianca said as she reached over the counter to give me a hug. I'm not sure if that's allowed at her job but I know she doesn't care. "Oh you have a date? He is cute!" She said, winking at N. His face turned red and all I could do was laugh.

"So how may I take your order?" N looked up to the menu and made a decision. "I'll have a baconater, medium fries, and a sweet tea…How about you Miyuki?" I hesitated and ordered a small fry. But I wasn't off the hook. They both stared at me for a couple of seconds until Bianca said, "Stop. I know you want more than that silly girl. We can demolish two boxes of pizza together; you don't have to act like you eat like a pidove with him. It's insulting!" Sometimes I wish she didn't have a mouth.

"That's not it! I just don't want to waste his money is all. I'm not trying to pretend" I said over dramatically. "Don't worry about my money Miyuki, Please. I want to pay for you" N said.

"Okay" I said. "I will order exactly what I want…Bianca, I would like to have a chicken sandwich, large fries, and a medium chocolate frosty" I said. Bianca made a face that looked like she was going to cry from joy. "Hallelujah!" She cheered. "That's the Miyuki I know"

There was a moment of silence as N and I ate until I thought of the best way for us to break it. "Let's play a game." I said as I stuffed a fry in my mouth. "And what game might that be?" N asked.

"Oh like Q for Q, or question for question. So we could get to know each other better. You should go first" I said. "Okay" He said, taking a moment to think about his question. "Do you think my green hair is weird?" Without a beat I answered, "Of course not! I think it's very beautiful" I answered.

"Well thank you," He said with a blush on his face. "Alright my turn. Well uh…do you plan on having pokemon when you turn eighteen?" I asked casually. "Um…" He leaned in and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked. "Well..yes of course"

"Well, I have had some before but they are somewhere safe at the moment. But they are not with me now…"

Oh my goodness, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell him about my pokemon at this current moment. But I couldn't, it's not safe at all. I couldn't so that to myself without Red or Green's permission. Instead I asked, "Where are they now?" Oh stupid? That was far too personal."

"Um…" He looked down. "It's my turn actually...so what did you think of my mom when you met her?"

"I love her! She is a great cook and a very nice person too. I'm really glad to have met her." I said smiling. "I'm glad you like her." N said with a soft smile. "Okay, here's one. Why did you buy a violin? Did your other one break or something?" He was stunned for a second.

"It..it is gone, my old one I mean, I lost it in a fire…my apartment..that burned down..its kinda the reason why I'm here now..it was all my fault…" I had to stop him. "N. I'm sorry. You can talk about it when you're ready" I said in a calm and soothing voice. He nodded. "Sorry. I kinda freaked out" he said scratching his hair. "It's more than fine" I smiled, "Shall we get back to our game?"

And that's what we did as we continued to eat. I've got to admit, N was such an interesting person and I'm glad to have met him. He later drove me home, needing my instructions again and had me promise to hang out with him again sometime soon. I was so happy that I actually made a new friend who didn't desert me after stuffing my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_:

**I know I said that I would upload this chapter late next week but I had already typed up this chapter a while back and kinda forgot about it XD Anyway I would like to give a shoutout to hobo-phoenixfan8 and Tiger demon of light, I appreiciate the wonderful reviews I've gotten. :D **

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own pokemon in anyway, only my oc's**

* * *

A week has almost passed by since I went to Town Square, so it's almost time to meet up with Red and Green. Hopefully they succeeded on receiving information about the rumors too.

I was currently in my living room watching a live battle at the Pokemon World Tournament, but unlike regular tournaments that had average pokemon trainers participating in it, it consisted of the Unova gym leaders. My uncle, Burgh was also participating in the tournament but he had lost to Drayden during the semi-finals in the end, Drayden was victorious.

Once the Tournament had come to an end I heard the doorbell ring and I knew exactly who it was. I made my way to the door and answered it. "Hey N, you're right on time!" I greeted, ever since I met up with him at Town Square we've managed to keep our friendship alive by hanging out almost everyday but I noticed that we haven't hung out at my house since the first day that we met. So I thought it would be a good idea to have a change of scene and invite him to my place.

"Hi Miyuki, it's quite nice to see you today." N greeted back with a soft smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to see you too, but why don't we talk inside" I motioned him inside and shut the door behind him.

"So N, would you like a tour of the house." I asked him. N smiled and nodded. "I'd love to" he said with a happy tone in his voice.

The first room I showed him was the kitchen, which reminded me of the lemonade I made for N. "Don't worry Miyuki, I'll teach you how to make lemonade" N said clearly amused. Then I led him to the dining room to show him where my family rarely eats. And last but not least I led him upstairs, where my room and my Mom's room were located.

"Which one is yours?" N asked. I just noticed that he was pretty close to me and his face was almost in kissing zone. I felt myself begin to blush. "Umm...it's to the right" I answered. N then walked over to my door and began to open it.

"Oh no! Please don't go in there!" I blurted out as I tried to prevent him from opening the door. "Well why not?" N asked me.

"Okay, I guess you can go in…just promise me you won't judge me when you see what's in there" I looked up at him face, egger to hear his response.

"Miyuki, you'll never have to worry about me judging you. I think you're a great person even though we've only known each other for a short time. So even if your room is filled with pink walls and Hello Skitty plush dolls, I'll still be happy to be there with you" N said. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay!" I said, letting him open the door.

"Whoa…" N said as he entered my room and looked around the walls of my room. All of my drawings were all across the walls of my room and sitting on my desktop desk and my most important drawings were located on the end of my bed.

"What's this?" N asked as he grabbed my book off my bed and began to flip through the pages before I could protest. "You're making a manga?! Miyuki, your drawings are simply amazing! I believe that they're even better than mine! Their so detailed and alive, I wish I could draw like you." N said as he kept looking through the pages of my manga.

"Would it be okay if I could see you draw?" I asked quietly. N looked up at me with excitement. "Of course I can! Can I draw you?" He asked. "I guess, I mean you could draw something better if you want to or-" N shushed me before I got to finish. "Don't be silly, I want to draw you" N said, his words caused me to blush a little and simply nodded. "Okay just sit right here and smile for me"

It took about half an hour for him to finish, and he was right. He was really good but not as good as mine are. N decided to give it to me as a gift, which really made me happy. "Thank you so much N!" I stood and grabbed the picture and took an unused thumbtack from the dresser and hung it up.

"Does it look good here?" I asked. "Sure, it's just fine there" I smiled and went back to sit down on the bed beside N, when all of a sudden my phone began to ring, making me jump in surprise. I grabbed the phone, wanting to just let the call slide but I changed my mind as soon as I saw Yellow's number on the screen.

"Listen I need to go take this call, you don't mind do you?" I asked. "I don't mind, take as long as you need" I gave him a smile and left the room, entering the hallway. I leaned my back against the wall as I proceeded to answer the call.

"Miyuki?" Yellow said in a quite voice.

"Hi Yellow, what's going on?" I said happy to hear her voice.

"I'm going to go on a date with Red soon!" A smile crept on my face when I heard the news

"D'awww, that's so cute! I hope it goes well!" I said, my reaction was that of a rabid twilight fan girl.

"Um…Miyuki? Are you doing anything today?" Yellow asked.

"I'm hanging out with N at the moment" I facepalmed myself as soon as the words escaped my mouth. Yellow doesn't even know N, the only people that know of him are Red and Bianca.

"N? Red told me about him, he's your crush right?" My face immediately turned red at her assumption.

"Crush?" I laughed nervously. "Red must've been pulling you leg. N and I are just friends" Yellow seemed to believe my reply and giggled. "I wouldn't doubt it, but I wanted to know if you could come with us…maybe N could come too…if its okay wi-" I couldn't hear Yellow's voice on the other line, I waited for a response but instead I heard both Yellow and Red in the background.

"Come on Red, give me the phone back" Yellow demanded. "I will, just let me talk to Miyuki. I'll try to convince her." Red said

"Convince me for what Red?" I demanded. I heard Red chuckle as he put the phone close to his ear, allowing me to hear his voice clearly. "Come on Red, what are you planning?" I asked.

"Yellow wanted to see if you wanted to tag along with us and since N is with you could he come too?" Red begged. "So you're asking me if I can double date with N with you two" I said in my own point of view. "Well..kinda" Red answered in an unsure tone. "You two can just go as friends, it's fine" This time Yellow was on the other line.

"Well, I'm not sure-" Yellow interrupted me before I got to finish. "Please Miyuki, I'm really nervous about this" she begged. I couldn't say no to her so I finally gave in. "Alright, we'll go" I heard Yellow cheer. "Oh thank you so much! We'll be going to the Accumula Café and we'll be there at five" The Accumula Café? That's the most classy and romantic restaurant around, it's defiantly not a place where friends hangout but I told Yellow that we will be there and that time and we said our goodbyes.

I shut my phone and stuck in back in my pants pocket and sighed to myself. How was I going to explain this whole double date to N. I adjusted my glassed and went back to my room, N was still sitting in the same spot he was at when I left and his attention was focused on my manga, reading and observing each page he was on. The sight of someone enjoying my manga really made me feel happy.

I walked over to my dresser and laid my phone on it, the noise that the phone made as it hit the surface grabbed N's attention. He looked up from the notebook and smiled.

"Welcome back. I have to say, your manga is truly amazing, the storyline, the detail, everything is great" N said, the review he gave me caused a smile to creep across my face.

"I really appreciate your review N, and your actually the first to read it, anyway I was on the phone with a couple of my friends and they invited us to eat lunch at the Accumula Café" N looked at me with surprise. "Us? Us as in you _and_ me?" His question left me surprised, he asked it as if he's never been invited by others, or maybe he's just nervous about meeting new people. It wouldn't be a surprise since he's the new guy in the town.

"Yeah, they invited you too. I know that you haven't met them but I've told them about you, so they're pretty egger to meet you, I mean if you want to go" I said. "Of course I'll go! It will be nice to meet more of your friends" N's eyes shined with excitement and all I could do was smile. I was looking forward for N to finally be acquainted with me best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

**First I would like to say sorry for not updating sooner, I'm currently dealing with my new semester at school so it got in the way of working on my stories. And this has to be the lonest chapter we've written so far, which makes me pretty happy. Anyway I hope you guys like what was written by drawinginblank and I! And reviews will be really appericiated! :D**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I don't own pokemon in way, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction about it. XD**

* * *

As I walked alongside Miyuki down the streets of Accumula Town we spent the time talking and joking around to each other. She was in the middle of making Pokémon puns when my happy mood was threatened by nervousness. But I didn't want to worry Miyuki, I can tell that she has been looking forward to introducing her friends to me so the last thing I wanted was to ruin it for her.

"N?" Miyuki said, trying to get my attention. Once she had accomplished in getting me out of my thoughts she looked at me in a concerned matter. "I've been calling your name several times, is everything okay?" No, I wasn't okay. But I couldn't tell her that. "Yeah, everything's just fine, so don't worry. I'd like to hear more of your jokes if you don't mind-"

"N, something's wrong, I can tell. You're worried about meeting my friends, right?" Of course she would've noticed I guess it would be the wisest choice to just tell her . "Well...yeah, I'm just not sure if they will like me..." I admitted to the brunet. Miyuki smiled and lifted her hand up to my shoulder; her gentle touch caused me to blush. "It's okay, I understand how your feeling right now. But please believe me when I say that Red and Yellow are great people who are always welcoming and kind, trust me, everything will turn out okay" She said sincerely.

What Miyuki said only had me relaxed in the slightest. I wanted to get over this anxiety but couldn't, the fear of her friends disliking me rushed over my body and left me light-headed. I stayed close behind Miyuki as we walked into the restaurant and only grew more nervous by the second. And to make things worse the horrid memories of my life back at Jotho washed over me.

_I'm not in Johto anymore, I don't have to deal with the people who made me suffer anymore...so why was I'm I acting like this? _I silently worried. Miyuki had accepted me as her friend and I should trust her when she told me that everything will turn out fine, but part of me doubted her and it only made me feel guilty for it.

"Hey Red and Yellow! I'm sorry if we got here too late, I hope you weren't waiting long" Miyuki greeted them. "Oh no! You two got here very shortly after us. There is no need to worry" the blond haired girl said, I assumed that she was Yellow. Miyuki took her seat across from the two and I did the same.

"Anyway" said the guy who sat beside yellow, he had hair that was as black as a Murkrow and his eyes were crimson red. I was positive that he was red. "Its great to finally meet you N! We've heard nothing but great things about you, I have to admit Miyuki is a huge fan of yours" Red joked.

"R-Red!" Miyuki blurted out, her face ad turned a bright red. "Well Miyuki, what else was I going to say? I think we all know that secrets don't make friends!" Red laughed. "Don't you think you should have introduced yourselves by now?" Miyuki pointed out, it was obvious to all of us that she was attempting to change the subject. "Oh how rude of us!" Yellow said. "I am Yellow" she introduced, as she motioned herself. "And this is Red" now she motioned to him.

"Am I just Red?" He said in a joking manner. "Well, this is my boyfriend, Red" Yellow corrected herself with a soft smile and red cheeks. They looked very cute together, I found myself actually feeling happy for them. Maybe its because they seemed nice. I began to feel more comfortable around the couple. This place was nothing like Goldenrod City, I felt dumb to let my past experiences get the best of me.

"Well my name is N. I just moved here not so long ago. It is quite nice to meet such good friends of Miyuki" I introduced in a formal matter. Both Red and Yellow smiled at me. "Well N? Can you make us a promise?" Red asked. A promise? I'm not sure what this could possibly be but maybe it could be something that I'm willing to do.

"I'll try if I can...what is this promise?" I asked curiously. Red's face grew serious, "Promise not to go running away from us-" Red was then cut off by Yellow. "Yeah you really seem like a nice guy. It would suck if we never get to talk to you again. We'd really like for you to be our friend" Yellow chimed. I felt even more relaxed to know they wish to be friends with me.

"Of course" A answered with a smile. "You two seem very nice and I'd love to be friends with the both of you, and continue my friendship with Miyuki" I glanced at Miyuki, she smiled to herself and blushed a little, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Hello guys, sorry to interrupt. My name is Bianca and I will be taking your order!" Bianca said with a wink.

"You work here!?" We all said in unison.

"Why of course, silly duckletts! I got fired at Wendy's. They said I flirted way too much with the customers. But you can't blame me, it wasn't my fault that so many hot guys come to Wendy's. But oh well, here I am now and I'm positive that I won't get fired. The workers here are all male and they love me here! I just adore it!" Bianca said with glee. We all laughed "Well that does sound like you Bianca" Miyuki said, still laughing. She has the cutest laugh.

"Well what would you guys like to drink? No wait, let me guess. Miyuki, you want a coke, right?" Miyuki nodded. "That one was easy. Now Red, let me think. Hm...Oh! You'd prefer plain water if I'm not mistaken. Red laughed. "You know it!" Bianca smiled ever pleased with herself. "Yellow, like myself, you'd want a strawberry lemonade" Yellow agreed. Bianca had then turned to me with a smile of trimuth.

"And last but not least N. Oh don't think I forgot about you. You ordered a sweet tea last time so that is my bet" I was shocked that she actualy bothered to remember that about me. "Yes" I replied. "Well, great!" Bianca said esactically" I will be right back with your drinks, and its really nice to see you again N" Bianca said. Before I could reply back to the blond she walked away.

"So you've met Bianca as well?" Red observed with a smile. "You are becoming quite popular!" Red added. I bused. "Well I don't know about that" I said. "Hey no need to be ashamed" Yellow said. "It makes since, your actually nice and you have a good word in your name too.." Red's smile had turned into a frown. "Unlike some people Miyuki used to hang out with" Red stated.

All of our eyes were fixed on Miyuki, "Hey...he's in the past now. I know he was a real jerk but I didn't see that in him until much later...but now, he's all in the past" I was curious as to who this person was, but I figured that when she was ready for me to know, she would tell me. "Well I wish he was history after everything he has done, but he keeps making apperances in the present" Red added, looking rather discouraged. Miyuki who noticed Red's sudden change of mood. "Red, please...everything is fine now...really" Miyuki said, tryiing to calm her friend down. I noticed that she had a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Hey guys! I have your drinks!" The darkened mood was shattered by Bianca, who had began to hand us our drinks. She gave me my tea last and smiled, getting out her notepad and a pen. "So, do you guys know what to eat yet?" Bianca asked. That's when we noticed that we've been so caught up with our conversation that we forgot to take a moment to choose from the menus that sat in a pile at the end of the table. We lookde dumbfounded at the menus, causing Bianca to giggle at us.

"Don't worry I'll give you guys a few minutes to choose! I'll be back soon!" Bianca happily sung as she left. Leaveing us to look through the menus, I expected the food to be expensive, due to how fancy this resturant looked. But to my surprise, the prices wasn't all that bad.

So we made our decisions, the rest of the time was spent by eating and enjoying long conversations.

Red and I went to the front counter to pay as Miyuki and Yellow waited outside of the resturant, and as expected Miyuki tried to convince me to let her pay for herself but I refused to let her do it. I wanted to pay as a sign of my graditude for today.

As Red and I waited for our change, Red broke the silence by asking me a question. "So N, I'm curious to know something. What do you think about Miyuki?" Without a second to think I anwsered. "Well, I think that she is a very great person with a kind and caring personality, I'll be honest when I say that I never met a girl like her" I admitted to him. Red had a smug smile on his face. "Oh I see! You like her!" Red assumed, I felt my face turn a deep red. "W-what do you mean, of course I like her, she is my friend after all" I said, but I knew excatly what he was talking about; love. I would like to be in a relationship but could anyone love someone like me? I was like a worn out doll with no use to anyone; I was broken. But I guess that being shunned and outcasted can do that to that to a person over time.

Then I heard red chuckle at me. "You know what I mean, don't play innocent!" Red said in a joking manner. "I'm not sure yet..I mean, I haven't known her for that long and I don't think I want to be in a relationship right now" I lied to him. "Well I guess that makes since, I mean you did just move here recently after all" I was relieved that I was off the hook.

Miyuki's POV

I sat beside Yellow on a bench right outside of the resturant. And everything outside was nothing out of the ordinary, at least that's what I assumed until my wandering eyes caught the sight of three white-haired guys roaming the other side of the street. What was so odd about these characters was the fact that all dressed like ninjas! Now if an Anime convention was in town then I could see why their attire would be like that but there wouldn't be an event like that until autumn. And for some reason I had a strange feeling, it was as if I have seen them in the past.

I continued to gaze upon the group, until one of the three noticed my obvserving. His icy blue orbs stared into my golden pools, which caused my to shiver. The expression on his face seemed...emotionless and as I continued to look into his eyes I felt a sensation of fear.

"Miyuki?" Yellow said, her voice caused me to turn away from them and instead looked at her, her face shined with curiousity. "Are you alright? What were you looking at just now?" Yellow asked. "Can't you see them" I pointed to the spot where I had saw the group. My curiousity got the best of me when I had scanned the area to see if they were still there, but they were already gone, it was as if they had teleported away.

After N and Red were done paying, we went our seperate ways. During the trip back home, I was silent. The image of those men was still in my mind. And many questions stirred up due to my encounter.

Were were they? I was postive that I had seen them before but where? And what were they doing here, could they be interested in the legendary pokemon that are roaming here? I glaced over to N who was concentrated on the road. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell him about what I saw.

Once we pulled up to my driveway I took my seatbelt off, but I wasn't planning on getting out right now. "N?" I said making sure that I had his full attention. "Yes, Miyuki?" He anwsered, curious as to what I was going to tell him. "Listen...while you and Red were still inside the resturant, I encountered something strange" I said to the green haired man.

"Strange? What do you by strange?" N asked. "Well today I saw a group of three guys...and they weren't your ordinary locals. Their was something weird about them. They had hair as white as snow and wore nothing but black ninja like outfits...I don't know if you would know anything about it but I felt the need to tell someone what I saw" I admitted. N looked very surprised when I spoke. N turned away from me with a fearful look in his eyes"So what Cassidy said was true" N whispered to himself. "What was true?" I asked? Did N really know something about these guys?

I then shivered, due to the Ac being on it N's car, he noticed and took the key out of the ignition. "Why don't we continue talking inside" He suggested. I nodded and lead him to the house. We went inside where the living room was and sat on the sofa beside each other.

"Tell me Miyuki, have you heard of a group know as Team Plasma?" I shook my head no and his question. I guessed that this Team Plasma is connected to the people I saw. "My mother had told me about this organization...and it does concern us in a way. Do you remember when I told you about my father?" He said. "Yeah I do...but is he connected to Team Plasma?" I asked curiously. N nodded. "Yeah, he is...we don't know what his role is in the oranization yet but we do know that the people who saw today was a group called the Shadow Triad" N explained. "The shadow Triad?" I said, I'll have to admit that the name did fit them.

"Yes, apparently they are very loyal to my father, but the reasons for their loyality is unknown. Actually the infomation that I had told you is all That my Mother and I know" N looked down to the floor and sighed. "I fear that they are here for me, that must be the reason why you saw them! I can't escape it now matter how much I try" N said with fear in his voice. I felt sorry for him, N is always so full of life. It broke my heart to see him like this. I had to comfort him.

Without a second thought I went over to N and embraced him in a hug, and just like the first time that I had hugged him, he tensed and my touch. But this time I didn't let go. "Please, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine and I doubt that you are their main target" I said with a soothing voice. "But what else could they want?" N asked curious;y. Without a moment of silence I anwsered. "The legendary pokemon that are roaming here" I said.

I released N from my embrace, we both looked at each other which made me feel pretty nervous. "Legendary Pokemon? How are you sure?" N asked. "Well I've been trying to find out about these pokemon, people here have seen them and locals have been gossiping about them. Even people from different cities have heard about this occurance and have traveled here in hopes of encountering them. And I know that I don't have the evidence to prove that what I'm saying is truth but-"

"I believe you" Was all that N said and his words were trueful. And for somehow that a smile creep onto my face. "But still, that doesn't mean that I'm won't be ignored by him, and if they are after these legendary pokemon that you informed me of then I can't ignore that. If Team Plasma plan on captureing these pokemon then I'll have to prevent them from doing so" N said, I then remembered about the day when he had told my about his pokemon, It was obivous that he wouuld plan on using them to fight off Team Plasma.

"But you can't do it alone" I pointed out. "I can't allow you to get hurt and besides, you don't own pokemon" N said, I couldn't help but smile at him. "And what makes you think that? I never informed you on nether or not I have pokemon" I'll be honest, I was a little scared about revealing my secret of my pokemon to him. I know that I've known him for a short time but I knew I could trust him. "So you have pokemon too"N said.

"Just meet up with me tommorow, I'll show you" I said to him with a smile of excitment of showing him my pokemon. So we had agreed on meeting up at my house and that would be when I would lead him to the hideout where my pokemon are currently at.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not uploading this sooner, school has been getting in the way a lot lately with test and reports ._. but due to being sick today I decided to take time to finish up this chapter. I'd also like to thank Poke-lover88 for helping me with this story :D**

**And thank you guys for reviewing and following this story, keep them coming. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own pokemon or its characters in any way**

* * *

It was late at night, I should be sleeping right now but I was too anxious for tomorrow to rest, All I did was toss and turn in my bed and count Mareep in my mind so I had finally given up, so much for getting a good night's rest. I sat up and looked out of the window, viewing the outside world and the beautiful moonlit sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight so I was able to see the stars that were scattered across the sky.

_I wonder if N is awake too. _I thought to myself. I wonder how he is doing right now, I doubt that he can rest after what I had told him earlier, I could see fear in his eyes, reminding my of how a child would be scared when they were in the dark. Seeing him like that made melancholy wash over me. It hurt me to have seen him like that. But I find it weird that his father would still acknowledged his son's existence knowing that he abandoned N before he was ever born. Maybe he wanted to use N, but for what?

There were many questions that stirred in my head that needed to be answered. What is Team Plasma's purpose here? Were they after N or the Legendary pokemon that showed up here? And if it's the legendary pokemon they were after then could N and I really protect them? Would we even find those pokemon in time?

Maybe it's too soon to these questions to be answered, I'll only have to wait and see what fate had in store for me.

Suddenly a feeling of pain washed over me, I took my hand and put it on my forehead. It was another headache, I had them more recently since the day I met N. But this time, it was more painful than the others. I tried taking medicine for it but that had no affect.

My eyes turned to the pokeball on my nightstand, making an idea pop into my head. I reached over to the ball and released Lilli from it. The grass pokemon looked at me with glee. I tried to smile at her but the pain only got worse, Lilli panicked and put her leaf-like hand on my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. The pain is just a bit overbearing" I forced a smile on my face and gently removed Lilli's arm off me. "I wanted to see if you could use sleep powder on me, I'm having some sleeping problems tonight too" I said, Lilli nodded and allowed me some time to get into a sleeping position that was comfortable to me. Lilli formed a small cloud of dust and blew it towards me. My eyes slowly began to close and I begun to drift into slumber but moments before doing so I thought that I saw a silhouette of a pokemon flying near my window.

N"s POV

"So my assumption was true" Cassidy said. I was currently outside informing Mom about what Miyuki had encountered today. I knew she was dreading the day that Team Plasma would make their first move but we both knew that it couldn't be avoided, that's part of the reason we came back here. "Yeah, and now Miyuki is involved in it, I was a fool to tell her about them" I said in regret.

"You were just telling her the truth and nothing more, and its her decision on whether or not she wants to help. So is it true, about her hiding pokemon too?" Cassidy asked. "She does, but I won't know what pokemon she has until tomorrow" I said, I wondered what kind of trainer she was. And her bond she had with them.

"Pid, Pidove" I turned to a pidove who was flying to us but I could tell that this wasn't Pidove but instead my pokemon and friend; Zoroark. "There you are Zoroark" I said happy to see him safe. He changed from the Pidove form back into his normal form. "Tell me, my friend. How is Miyuki?" I asked the fox pokemon.

_There's no need to worry, she is safe and sound in her home._

I smiled in relief, and petted Zoroark on his thick red fur. "That's good, thank you for checking up on her" I said in gratitude. "Natural, it might be best to have Zoroark check up on her daily just to be safe" Cassidy suggested. I nodded. "I already plan on doing so" I turned down to Zoroark to speak face to face with him. "you don't mind, do you zoroark?" I asked, making sure that Zoroark was in agreement. _Not at all, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that she is not in danger or threatened, besides doing this will keep me from boredom during this time of night._ Zoroark replied with a smug smirk.

"So are you sure you want to go and spy on Team Plasma tonight?" I asked knowing her anwser. "I think it would be best, besides I will have my pokemon with me so I'll be fine" She said before reaching for her pokeball in her pocket, releasing her salamance. She managed to get on his back and was prepared to fly off. "If anything happens while I'm gone, just contact me. And be safe, okay?" She said. "don't worry, I should be fine" I said, trying to assure her. She bid farewell and flew off into the night sky.

Miyuki's POV

I heard the annoying sound from my alarm clock, being the person who hates mornings I groaned and tiredly pressed the snooze button. I told myself that I would get up within the next five minutes but kept pressing snooze, not wanting to leave my bed. I could hear a groan in annoyance from Lilli as she took my clock and managed to turn the alarm off, it was obvious that she had woken up by my silly antics. I hesitated and lazily got out of bed rubbing my tired eyes.

I looked at Lilli and chuckled "Sorry Lilli, you can go back to sleep if you want" I walked over to my dresser and picked out my attire for today. I decides to wear a long-sleeved shirt consisting of blue and black stripes and the usual pair of jeans along with gray sneakers. "I on the other hand will get ready for the day and make breakfast for the both of us" I smiled with a neatly folded pile of clothes in my arms. Lilli yawned and got back on the bed, instead of sleeping on the end of the bed like she usually does when I'm sleeping it in she had the whole area to herself and took advantage of the moment, laying in the middle of it and enjoying the comfort as she drifted back into slumber.

So I took a shower like I usually do during the morning, enjoying the warm droplets of water hit my skin as I cleaned myself off. Once I was finished I got dressed and took my time by blow drying my hair and then brushing it, making sure that every tangle was gone.

"Lilli lilligant!" I heard Lilli from the other side of the bathroom door and knocked on it, I guessed that she was checking up on me. I was taking longer than I usually do to get prepared after all. I put the brush down smiled at how motherly she was to me. Even as a Petlil she would always worry about my well-being. I opened the door, and saw Lilli who was still by the door. "Sorry Lilli, I just wanted to take my time with things today, so are you ready for breakfast now?" I asked the grass-type. She cheerfully nodded and followed me downstairs, and as to be expected my Mom had went to work hours ago, leaving the house to Lilli and I.

I went into the kitchen and began to make us some oran berry pancakes, Lilli had gathered all the ingredences as I prepared the stove and took out a pan from the nearby cabinet. It didn't much time to make the pancakes. Lilli and I spent an hour eating beside each other on the sofa and watched TV there was nothing really special on at the moment so we watched the local news, it informed me about this week's forecast. It turned out that there wouldn't be rain for the rest of the week, other than that nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

After breakfast I spent the remained or my free time by completing my chores that Mom expected me to do and of course Lilli gave me a hand with them. Once I was done cleaning my room I heard the doorbell ring, I walked down the stairs with Lilli feeling nervous about what will happen today. But I kept my feelings to myself and tried to think positive about today. Before opening the door Lilli tugged at my jeans, worried whether she had to hide from the visitor. "Don't worry, there's no need to hide this time" I said, calming Lilli down. I opened the door and saw N who had waited for my to answer the door.

"Good evening N, you're here earlier than I expected" I greeted him. "Sorry, I guess I was too anxious to wait any longer" N's eyes turned to Lilli whi was hiding behind my legs. "Oh, this must be one of your pokemon, right?" I smiled and nodded. "Yep, this is my Lilligant; Lilli" I turned to Lilligant, who looked nervous. "It's okay Lilli, N is a friend of mine, he came here today to meet you and everyone else" I explained the situation to her, Lilli looked at N who gave Lilli a reassuring smile. "Miyuki is right, you can trust me. I promise you that I won't do anything to her or any of her pokemon" N said, he spoke to Lilli rather comfortably and easier than he did with humans.

"Now why don't we go inside and continue our conversation there?" I suggested, motioning N to come in. I lead him to the living room and sat across from him. I sat on the sofa while N was on the recliner, Lilli stood inches from N and observed him with eyes full of curiosity. "Lilligant, Lillli" She said to N, he smiled as if he understood what she had said. "You think so? Well thank you, I appreciate the compliment" He replied.

"Hold on, you know what she said?" I asked. N blushed as if he was embarrassed to answer. "Well...yeah I did. She told me that my hair looked beautiful to her" He managed to say. I smiled which surprised him for some reason. "So does that mean that you have a special ability?" I asked. "Actually yes, ever since I first time I met a pokemon I somehow understood what they said, so I was able to communicate with them with no trouble at all. This might sound really silly to you to believe..."

"No, not at all. I believe your words, I mean, why wouldn't I believe you?" I asked him. "Sorry, I guess I was letting the past get to me again" I'll admit, N is full of mystery but at the same time its pretty interesting. " Well that's okay, I can see why you would be hesitant to tell me this, I'm sure you've told people about your ability who might not have believed you or just thought strangely about you. There are a lot of people like that in the world" I said. "It wouldn't be as bad if there was more people like you in the world" N said making me blush a little.

"So where are the rest of your pokemon" N asked, eager to see them. "well, you see my other Pokemon are not with me at the moment, that's why I wasn't able to show you them yesterday. If your ready then I can take you to them now, but I'd prefer to travel there on foot if you don't mind" I said. "I don't mind one bit, if your ready then let's go ahead and head out" He stood up from his seat and I followed but quickly lost my balance, I closed my eyes expecting to hit the carpet floor but to my surprise I didn't take the fall, I opened my eyes to see N holding me. His arms held me and I felt my face go red when I realized that my face was on his chest, my heart began to race from his touch and seconds felt like hours when he finally spoke. "Are you okay? You should be more careful"

I was about to reply when a sudden pain rushed over me. It was another headache, why did it have to come now? My vision went blurry and faded out and was instead replaced with the sight of a child sitting under the shadow of a tree. He had green hair but I couldn't make out the color of his eyes due to his hands hiding them, I could see tears stream down his face and noticed that his Pokemon which consisted of a Daramitan, Woobat and a Zoura. They tried to comfort the poor boy, seeing the boy like this made me feel sad for some reason, could this boy be N as a child?

Suddenly the vision faded out and I was back to reality and strangly enough, my headache dissappered along with it. "Miyuki?" N said, grabbing my attention. I noticed that I was still in the same place with him before that vision arose. my face turned red again and I got back on my feet, "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought" I gave out a nervous laugh. Not wanting to explain what I just saw, I decided to keep it to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**First I'd like to say sorry for not updating for so long, I've been so busy lately with school and with the SAT coming up, more of my time will be spent by studying hardcore! I'd also like to thank those who reviewed and continued to read this story. :D**

**And one more thing, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anybody is interested please PM me.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I do not own pokemon or its characters in any way**

* * *

**Miyuki"s Pov**

"Come on N!" I said while grabbing his hand, excitement washed over me and I simply couldn't wait for N to see my pokemon. I was also happy that I wasn't nervous about this anymore, I guess I was just thinking foolishly. "I'm as excited to see your pokemon too but do we really have to hurry" N laughed.

"I've waited all day for us to do this, so yes we do!" I joked with a silly grin on my face. Thankfully it didn't take as long to arrive at the forest entrance. "Well, its in here" I said in a quiet tone, I didn't want people nearby to hear, speaking of people I took a look around our surroundings, nobody was around, I guess it's because it's still early in the day. I let go of N's hand, my action reminded me of the vision I had earlier. I wonder why that happened, and why I saw N as a child in it. I shouldn't worry about it now, now I have to focus on escorting N to the hideout.

I motioned him to follow me and he did, instead of rushing like I did before, I had to be cautious of tripping over a rock or tree root and I didn't want to disturb the pokemon living here either. "So this hideout, could you tell me what its like?" N asked, who was behind me. "And ruin the surprise? I think not. Besides were here now" I pointed to the pile of leafs that was in front of us. I walked up to it and brushed the debree away, revealing a doorway. "Its underground?" N said surprised. "Yep, pretty cool huh?" I opened the doors and inside was a set of stairs leading to where my beloved pokemon waited. "Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Sure" N said, smiling warmly at me. I could tell that he was very anxious to see what lied in store for him down below. So the two of us headed downstairs once we got to the end of those stairs I saw that the main door was shut and locked, indicating that nobody was here right now. I took a silver key from my pocket and proceeded to open the doors, revealing the main room of the hideout. I happily entered with N and shut the doors behind us.

"So this is the place, me and the rest of my friends use this place mainly for our pokemon, since we can't show them in public. We feed them, train them, and care for them" I pointed to the doors that consisted on each side of the main room. "These rooms are for each of my friend's Pokemon, and there is more downstairs too, that is where my room is located" I explained. I congratulated myself on giving him a proper tour so far, if only I was as good giving the guy directions.

"Hm, I see. You guys really have this place organized and made property for your pokemon too. I am very impressed" N said. "I'm glad that this place is to your liking! Actually this is the first time showing an outsider this place!" I said, grinning at him. "Now then let's head downstairs" I said. And that's what we did, I showed him the main battlefield we often used and a few large rooms made for cleaning and grooming our pokemon, a swimming pool made for water types, and a room that was made as a greenhouse, we use it for the grass type to play in.

"And last but certainly not least my room" I announced as I opened my room but was greeted by Neptune who had literary jumped on me his own sign of hello. He nuzzled his face against mine making me laugh at his affectionate behavior.

"I'm so happy to see you again Neptune, now can you please get off, I have a guest for you guys to meet!" By that time Neptune stopped giving me affection and looked around until he saw N.

"Samu, Samurott?" Neptune said with a smug look on his face. N who knew what he had said blushed, now I was curious to know what my pokemon had said. "I hope Neptune didn't say anything that wasn't too bad, the pokemon is known for being somewhat of a clown at times" I said, standing up. "Well, Neptune assumed that we're dating" N said awkwardly. "Really Neptune? You always act like that when I'm around my guy friends, now I don't have to tell Aurora about your little crush on her, do I?" I joked, Neptune shook his head indicating a no with a blush shown on his blue face. I giggled at his reaction and hugged him.

We then entered the room and was greeted by my other pokemon who cheered in happiness to see me. "Listen everyone, I have a very good friend I want y'all to meet" I went in between the group of pokemon and N to do a proper introduction.

"This is N, and N these are my pokemon, Percy, Aurora, and zero" I introduced, before I pulled out Lilli's pokeball and released her from it. "And you've already met Lilli, my very first pokemon!" I said. All of my pokemon greeted N with their natural language. "It's nice to finally meet all of you too, I can see that Miyuki has a deep bond with every one of you which is quite impressive" N complimented. I wondered if that was really true, I sometimes doubt myself as a trainer.

"Umm, N?" I said, trying to get his attention. He turned to my with eyes gleaming with happiness. "I have a favor to ask. Since you can communicate with pokemon could you ask them what they truly think of me" N looked confused, totally convinced that it was obvious that each pokemon loved me. "What do you mean, what they truly think of you. They love you, so why would you question that" I said looking very surprised by my odd question.

"I mean, they all give me so much affection but what I feel as if I don't take more dedication and time for them. What if they don't like being hidden and cooped up in here? I want what is best for them, I want to know how they feel...so could you please ask them?" I explained. "Of course" N's gaze went to my pokemon who showed interest in our conversation. He decided to start with Lilli.

**N's Pov**

What Miyuki had requested was rather odd to me, why did she doubt her pokemon's love for her so much? I shrugged off the question and went ahead to talk to her pokemon and with Lilli being Miyuki's first pokemon I decided to start with her. "Lilli, what do you think of your trainer Miyuki?" I asked.

_Well, if you must know the truth, Miyuki is very special to me, we've been together ever since she was a child and when I was still I Petlil. I couldn't imagen not being with her. the two of us are practically inseparable. She is also a very caring and kind trainer, but I often worry about her due to her low self of steam and that she constantly beats herself up, thinking that she isn't doing good enough for us. Miyuki does more than enough for all of us, I just wish that she knew that._

_That's right! She does whatever she can to make us happy. And to answer Miyuki's question; we like being here, we like seeing our loving trainer, we know it will be awhile until we are finally allowed to be out in public but we are more than willing to wait. I would be devastated if I was taken from our dear Miyuki. _Neptune had now spoken up after eavesdropping on us

_We love Miyuki very much, but our love isn't close to the amount that she has for all of us. _Now Zero was speaking his mind.

_I've been with many human companions during my long life, but I've never seen a human with such a pure and kind heart as Miyuki. _Aurora spoke with a calm voice.

I smiled, I had no doubt about Miyuki's relationship with her pokemon when I first met her Lilligant. "I see" I said to them. "So what did they say? It wasn't that bad was it?" Miyuki said skittish.

"You're very mistaken, all of your Pokemon adore you very much. It's obvious to see the close bond you guys share. But there is one thing they dislike about you"

"Really? Please tell me" She panicked.

"They all want you to stop feeling so lowly about yourself as a trainer. Your pokemon care deeply for you and hate seeing you upset. You do as much as you can for all of them and they appreciate everything you do for them"

"I'll promise that I'll work on that for them"

"You should do it for yourself as well" I suggested to the brunette.

Miyuki smiled and bowed, signaling a thank you. "I really appreciate what you did. Thank you very much" She then turned to her pokemon who all gave the girl happy expressions. "And I'm sorry for doubting you guys, I hope you all can forgive me" She said. All of the pokemon replied with a simple nod, signaling a yes to their trainer.

"I'm so glad to have such amazing pokemon...oh!" She seemed to have remembered something. "I forget my key upstairs, it would be awful if I lost it" Miyuki was about to leave the room but I had stopped her. "I'll go get it, why you don't stay with your pokemon" I suggested, I wanted to take this chance to report to mom about Miyuki's pokemon, so I hoped that she would agree. "Well okay, just don't take long. Okay?" I smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

I had just got upstairs and found the key lying on a table. I grabbed it and I was about to turn my xtranceiver on to contract mom but the sound of the main door opening stopped me from doing so. I turned to the opened door to see a guy with brown hair and eyes to match and a girl was beside him with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes. They looked just as shocked to see me as I was.

"It's an intruder! Black, contact Red! I'll handle this" The girl said, pulling out a pokeball and releasing a seperior. "Hold on. Let me explain" I said, trying to prevent a scene. "There's no need to. Serperior use vine whip!" She demanded.

The vines came out of serperior's back and came right for me. I stood in a defensive stance waiting to feel pain but instead I heard Miyuki's voice. "White! Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded, seperior gasped and tried to stop her attack but all she could do was soften the attack. The vine had hit Miyuki on her cheek, leaving it with a rather big bruise.

"Oh no, Miyuki!" I rushed to her side in worry. Miyuki groaned in pain and hid her cheek with her hands. I softly took her hands away from her face nd saw the nasty bruise that was left from the attack. "I'm so sorry! Your hurt because of me" I said.

"N its fine, it's just a bruise. I should heal up in no time" Miyuki said trying to reassure me.

"Oh Miyuki! I'm so sorry!" Now White came to her in concern followed by Black. White softly held her face observing the injury she sustained. "Guys, its fine. It's just a little bruise so there's no need to worry. It was simply a misunderstanding" Miyuki said, trying to calm us down.

"So I'm guessing that this guy is a friend of yours" Black asked Miyuki, she put on a smile and nodded. "Yeah, his name is N and he's a very good friend of mine" Miyuki said introducing me.

"Well N and Miyuki, we're very sorry about this whole situation, you should have told us that Red and Green put you in charge of giving a newcomer a proper welcome. So much for giving a good impression" Black said with a grin.

"Umm...you see..." Miyuki started, looking very awkward. "I didn't tell nor ask Red or Green about showing N our hideout" She admitted. "What! I just texted them saying that there was an intruder! Oh sweet Arceus this is bad! Their on their way here right now!" Black gasped. Causing Both Miyuki and White to panic.

"Miyuki you have to do something with him, hide him or something! You know as well as I do what will happen when Green finds out about this" Touko said in a panic. "Yes I know...um...I know! Let's hide him in one of the trainer rooms" Miyuki suggested. "That won't work. Those two check on every room when they drop by" Black pointed out.

"Well then lets take him to my room, I've already been in there so they have no reason to search that place" Miyuki said. "That's a pretty good idea, now go hide him befor-" We all stopped in our panic when the door opened again, revealing Red and another guy that I assumed was Green.

**Miyuki's pov**

There stood Red and Green looking at us with curious eyes. There wasn't any doubt now, I was so screwed. "Umm...N are you the so called "intruder" that Black mentioned" Red asked, he didn't look the slightest bit mad, just confused. I hesitated before speaking for him. "Listen Red, N isn't an intruder. I let him come here." I admitted. "Without our consent?" Red asked. I just nodded to the black-haired guy.

"Miyuki! What pocessed you into breaking our rules!" Green burst out in anger to me. I just looked away, scared to see him like this. I've witnessed Green's temper go insane at school but I never would've guessed that he would let it out to me.

"I...I'm sorry..." I quietly said.

"Sorry!? That's all you have to say?! How can Red and I ever trust you again!?" Green snapped. Red then tried to calm Green down. "Green please, you're overreacting!" Red said, trying to defend for me. But Green just ignored his friend's words. "You already almost threatened our secret when you thought that you could trust Treavor to keep it! After what he did to you, you promised us to never double cross us like that again! I should've known better than to foolishly let myself trust you even if you are my friend" His words struck at my heart-strings badly and I couldn't stand to let him say this to me.

"Shut up!" I snapped back at the brown-haired teen, he stood silent, impatiently waiting for me to speak. "You and Red are not the ring leaders of this place, so stop acting like your high and mighty compared to the rest of us, especially me!" Hot tears begun to string my eyes, I was trying so hard to stand up for myself and not show any signs of weakness.

"Miyuki, please. You're only going to enrage him even more" Black pointed out. He along with White and N were watching our argument from the side, knowing that it would be best to join in.

"No! He deserves to hear what I have to say to him!" I shot back at him. I felt guilty for replying so dreadfully at him, I made a mental note to apologize once this was all over.

"Everyone here assumes that you and Red were the ones who had first found this place, but I had found it along with you two. We were the ones who had made it into what it is today! But despite that you treat me as if I had nothing to do with it, I have as much authority as the two of you do" Now the tears began streaming down my face. "So...why? Why I'm I forced to follow your demands and guidelines? I...I'm just as equal as you...no wait let me change that. We're all equals here" I managed to say. Green still stood, listening to every word, I refused to look straight at him so I wasn't sure if he was still angry or not but instead of a reply an awkward silence filled the room.

"And for your information, N is nothing like Treavor. And I made the right decision by showing him this place. I don't regret it one bit" I said as more tears fell off of my face.

"Lilligant! Lilli!" I heard Lilli run up the stairs, I guess she heard what was going on and wanted to come check on me. She came to me as quickly as she could, I felt her leafy hands wiping the tears away. "Don't worry, I'm fine Lilli" I told my faithful grass type. I turned to N with sadness. "I'm sorry that you had to see this" I said before walking off to my assigned room.

**N's Pov**

"Smooth move, Green." White said, obviously annoyed by his outburst. "You know as well as the rest of us that Miyuki would never double-cross us, do I have to remind you that she is one of the few friends you have?" this time Black made his statement. "Just leave me alone" Green did the same as Miyuki did and retreated back to his assigned room. I felt that I was at fault for all of this, Miyuki is suffering and its all because of me. Maybe it was best if I didn't come today.

"Sorry about Green, once he gets like this its hard to stop him. But believe me when I say that Green isn't as bad as he might seem, he just has issues with controlling his emotions. Once he calms down He'll more than likely apologize" Red said to assure me, for some reason I could tell that he felt guilty for this as I did. "Why don't you go check on Miyuki while I see how Green is" Red suggested. "Sounds like a plan" I said before we departed ways.

I could hear Miyuki's soft sobbing as I entered the room. She sat on a bench and her pokemon tried to comfort her. Lilli embraced her in a motherly fashion, Percy was wiping her tears off with a tissue, Zero sat on her lap, looking up at her face with worry and Neptune and Aurora snuggled against her legs. Her pokemon cared so deeply for her.

"Miyuki" I said, wanting to get her attention. She looked up at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry" She said softly blaming herself for the incident. "No, I should be sorry. None of this would've happened if I didn't come" I said. Lilli was next to speak "Maybe you can comfort her in my place" She stood from her seat and allowed me to sit beside of the crying girl and the other pokemon followed, allowing us to get some space. I remembered how Percy wiped her tears away so I mimicked that motion since I haven't really dealt with a situation like this, surprising her by my touch I expected her to push my hand away from her but instead she allowed me to continue with my attempt of comforting. I felt a pain in my heart for some reason, this feeling was new to me. I've seen plenty of people cry before but never felt so sorry as I did for Miyuki.

"Please don't blame yourself. It was a misunderstanding so it isn't your fault. I don't regret showing you this place one bit, despite what just happened I was really happy to show you this place...and I had a lot of fun when I showed you my Pokemon too" She managed to smile but it was a small, yet soft smile. I felt as if my heart practically melted at this moment and suddenly I pulled her into an embrace, holding the petite girl tightly in my arms. "N?" She said.

"I had a great time too, I enjoyed every second with you and your pokemon today. So please don't be sad" I replied, stocking my hand across her back. We sat in silence as she was still in my arms, allowing her to have as much time as she needed to calm down. But that silence was interrupted by a soft giggle coming from. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Your hair, its tickling me" she said with another giggle. I smiled and came up with an idea, I lowered my hands to her waist and begun to tickle her. She jumped and gave out a hysterical laugh. "No! Anything but the tickles!" she laughed. Her tears of sadness her quickly replace by tears of laughter. Her pokemon chuckled at the scene.

"N! I don't think I can take anymore of this!" She laughed. deciding that it was enough I stopped tickling her, allowing the brunette to take a moment to catch her breath. "Sorry...I was just couldn't stand seeing you as hurt as you were. All I wanted was to see that cute smile of yours" I blushed at my words that came out of my mouth. "You think my smile is...cute?" She asked, surprised at the compliment. I turned away due to embarrassment. "Yeah...I always found that smile of yours cute" I only blushed a deeper shade of red. "Well...thank you, I'm flattered." She said in gratitude. I turned back to the girl and saw her blushing with a smile on her face.

**Miyuki's Pov**

"I heard a knock on the door, I figured it was White and Black checking up on me. "Come in" I said loud enough for them to hear it. The door opened and my assumption was wrong it wasn't them It was Green he seemed to have finally calmed down, or so I hoped. He slowly entered the room and my pokemon were pure silent while glazing upon him. I felt awkward talking to him now but I tried to shrug it off. I was bound to speak with him sometime.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter for Fragile Secrets! First let me say how sorry I am for taking so long to update I've just been so busy with school and the upcoming play I'm doing for drama club not to mention that exams start next month.

I'll try my best to update better but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

And please rate and review, it will be very appreciated :D

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, I figured it was White and Black checking up on me. "Come in" I said loud enough for them to hear it. The door opened and my assumption was wrong it wasn't them It was Green he seemed to have finally calmed down, or so I hoped. He slowly entered the room and my pokemon were pure silent while glazing upon him. I felt awkward talking to him now but I tried to shrug it off. I was bound to speak with him sometime.

I was about to speak but N beat me to it. "If you have anything else to say then say it to me not Miyuki, she didn't deserve to suffer from your words" N snapped, I looked up at him and saw that he was upset at Green, it struck me as surprising. I could never imagine N being upset or mad, I guess its because I'm so used to seeing his smile that it never occurred to me.

"No, she didn't" Green looked down sadly. "Miyuki, I'm didn't mean to say all those things. It must've hurt you more than anything" Green managed to say. "Green I-"

"It did hurt her, you left her crying her eyes out!" N stood up and looked more angry that before. "N, please its okay" I said trying to calm him down. "No Miyuki, it isn't okay! What kind of friend would ever consider doing that!" N said angrily. I didn't want N to feel this way and I certainly didn't want Green and N to hate each other, this is defiantly not how I wanted things to play out. "You should feel lucky to have someone as kind and considerate as Miyuki to be your friend, people like you sicken me!" N said.

I had to stop him, without thinking I stood and grabbed his arm."N please! Calm down, everything is alright now. Friends always have their disagreements and fights but we always forget and forgive. So please don't be upset, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine now" I pleaded, he took a moment to settle down and he turned to face me. " Are you sure?" He asked. "Of course, its because of you that I've calmed down but you need to relax too, okay?" I said waiting for an anwser. N gave a nod "Alright, I hope you two can forgive me for my sudden outburst. It wasn't called for" N said, regretting what he did.

"Its fine, don't worry about it" I said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was just worried and let his feelings get the best of him. And don't we all have those moments when we let our feelings get the best of us, Green let his anger get the best of him and even I have had those moments but it was love that got the best of me and blinded me but that was a long time ago.

I turned to Green who looked awkward and still disappointed in himself. "Green I forgive you too, so please don't be sad" I said. "No, don't say that. N is right, it wasn't right for me to treat you like that. And its true, I did let the whole authority thing get to my head. You have just as much right as we do, it was wrong for me to snap at you and I understand if you hold a grudge for it" Green said sympathy. "Green did you hear anything I just said, I forgive you and I don't hold any grudge towards you for it"I said with honesty.

"Now come on you two, let's get out of here" I said in a happy tone, trying to lighten the mood, I was glad that all of this drama was over and done with and everyone made up. I waved goodbye to my pokemon before shutting the door behind us.

Both Black and White were sitting on the nearest bench, and looked over towards us once they heard us leave the room, Red on the other hand was standing against the wall fidgeting with his hat.

"Green, you better have apologized to her" Red said. Green sighed at Red's words. "Of course I did, we're all good now" Green replied. Red smiled and turned to me. "Well I'm glad that everyone is good with each other now, the last thing we need is drama especially while were out of school" Red said in a joking manner, I guess he was just trying to lighten the mood

Suddenly our talk was interrupted by Red's X-transever, I assumed it was Yellow. Red Quickly answered it. "Red, thank goodness!" The voice didn't belong to Yellow but instead it was another girl and her voice sounded very familiar.

"Hey Iris, what's up? You sound like you've been spooked by a gengar?" Red chuckled. Wait, Red and Iris know each other? "Red please, this isn't the time for jokes! Listen, I need you to come over to Numeva's town square pronto! There's something shady going on" Iris said in a panicked voice.

"Iris?" I couldn't help but sneak beside Red to be able to see her from the small screen. "Miyuki! Wow, its very good to see you after all this time! How are you?"

"Iris please get back on topic, what do you mean by 'shady'?" Green asked. "Oh, my bad! Well I'd prefer if you guys just came to see it yourselves! Apparently it has something to do with some organization called Team Plasma" Iris said. I gasped to myself and glanced over where N was standing, he gave a surprised look when the name was mentioned.

"Anyway, I have to get off here. I'll be awaiting your arrival" Iris said before hanging up. I felt worried about how things would turn out, and about how N would react at this

It didn't take long to reach our destination since we traveled by car this time, "So where is this Iris chick at?" Black asked. The area was almost crowded with numerous people which made it hard to track her down. "She said she would be waiting here" Red said, scanning the area.

I turned my attention to N, he has been silent since we got here. I knew the whole Team Plasma situation would get to him but it pained me to see him this way. "N?" I said, getting his attention.

He looked down at me and saw my worried face. "Listen I know this might be hard for you to deal with this so soon, but you don't have to deal with this alone" I said, trying to help him calm him down. "All of us will be involved so there is no need to worry, we will get through this" I added

"Thank you Miyuki, but I...I wish you or your friends didn't have to be involved in this...I'm truly sorry" N said, his green bangs covered those gray eyes of his. I felt as if my heart was stabbed numerous times by hearing his voice that was full of regret and pity. "Don't be, its not your fault in any way" I said.

"Red! Miyuki! Over here!" A voice announced grabbing all of our attention. It was Iris, who was running towards us. "I'm glad to finally find you guys" Iris said in relief. "Same here, but what is going on here, and what is with that stage?" Red asked curiously.

"It's for Team Plasma, apparently one of Plasma's members are going to speak with the townspeople today. From what I know, I bet its about the legendary pokemon" Iris balled her hands in a fist.

"Those bastards! I should've known that the legendary pokemon would have caught their attention...if only I had done something about this sooner" Iris said.

"Iris, I've been meaning to ask this how do you know about Team Plasma?" I asked curiously. "My teacher, Drayden and I have been investigating this organization for a while now but sadly we don't know much...but that might change today" Iris explained. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice coming from the stage.

"May we have everyone's attention?" One of the grunts announced. everyone went quiet and our eyes focused on the people on stage. "Good, now let's get down to business shall we" He said with a devious smirk. The male grunt left the stage only to be replaced by a girl. She didn't wear the outfits that the grunts wore but instead she wore her own unique attire that consisted of a black skirt and a thermal with black and grey stripes on them. her hair was a dark black color and went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a midnight blue color.

"Hello citizens of Numeva! Our leader, Ghetsis was suppose to be here today but he was unable to arrive unfortunately so he choose me to take his place" The girl tried to sound assertive but I could tell that she was nervous about being up on stage in front of so many people.

"Forgive, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Cecilla, and today I'd like to speak with you about a topic concerning the rumored legendary pokemon" She said. I heard murmurs in the crowd about the rumors. "Quiet please" She said. "Now Team Plasma has been interested in these mythical beings and want to learn more about them" Cecilla said. "So Team plasma will be keeping a watch around this town for them, we wanted you to be informed of this for future notice" Cecilla added. I'll admit that she's good at acting not to mention lying. It angered me that people want to uses a pokemon's power for selfish purposes. I wanted to call her out but would it really be smart to cause attention to myself? I decided to stay quiet and listen to what else she had to say

"I'M NOT BUYING YOUR ACT!" Iris announced with anger. Everyone's eyes turned over to us and directly towards Iris, who stared angrily at Cecillia.

"What's that?" Cecilla said, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"YOU HEARD ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MESS WITH THE LEGENDARY POKEMON!" Iris said

"Why all we want to do is research these pokemon. What's so wrong with that? Now I suggest that you leave your questions until the end of the speech" Cecilla said innocently.

"STOP ACTING SO INNOCENT, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TEAM PLASMA WANTS. YOU GUYS JUST CARE ABOUT GAINING POWER!" at that moment a guy with long white hair suddenly appeared in front of iris, causing me to jump in surprise and almost fall but luckily N caught me. It was the same guy that I saw yesterday at Accumula Town.

"I suggest that you stay quiet" He said coldly at Iris, I wanted to stand up for Iris who had did what the guy ordered but it would only make things worse. He turned to me and bowed. "Forgive me for scaring you like that Miss" He said with a smirk. All I did was nod in response nd the guy turned his back away from us and was about to walk up to the stage but Iris stopped him.

"You got some nerve speaking to me like that! What are you trying to do? Start a fight?" Iris took out a pokeball from her pocket causing the guy to rise his eyebrows at her action. I just cursed in my head, and tried to think of a way to stop her. I stood in between of her and the white-haired man. "Now hold it! There's no need for fighting, okay" I said, hoping that Iris would calm down but I as wrong. "Sorry Miyuki, but I won't stand for this guy or any of Team Plasma" She said.

"Now, now. Let's calm down" The white haired man said. "Your friend here is right, it would be immature for us both to fight over something so little. I'd just appreciate it if we can move on with Cecillia's speech" He smirked, Iris stood silent still giving him a death glare. "Fine" She said. I sighed in relief once the man left and Iris calmed down. And so the speech continued and we all stood in silence, listening to every word. But as it was going on the man with white hair glanced at me from time to time. He seemed to be interested in me, oh Arceus I hope that it wasn't true.


End file.
